


Don't Look At Me

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Noncon masquerading as dubcon, Voyeurism, implied Durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili makes a deal with Thranduil in exchange for his brother's life...but flesh isn't the only thing laid bare in the king's bed chamber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, guess what. Another Thranduil/Kili prompt. There are several lined up for release today. I guess I just have a thing for Thranduil violating Kili (special Hell, anyone?)  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19690765#t19690765

Kili didn't know what to make of the chamber he was brought to. It was a very plush chamber, decorated in very fine fabrics of blue and gold…and at the center of it all was a four-poster bed, concealed by curtains of deep blue velvet. The room appeared to be deserted, but perhaps his audience would be making an appearance later. Kili's instructions per the bargain that had been made were very specific, after all.

" _I only want to see you touch yourself."_

" _Just that? Nothing else?"_

" _No, nothing. Just a little show…get yourself off for me…and your brother won't be harmed."_

Kili shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He didn't know how Thranduil was able to read him so easily, how he'd been able to pick out Fili as his truly vulnerable spot, but somehow he had…and the threat had been made…and the bargain had been struck.

The young prince swallowed heavily once the guards had locked him in. Then he climbed up onto the bed, making certain the curtains were drawn behind him. Feeling very small amongst the elf-sized furnishings, he gradually lay down on the bed, fighting the urge to curl into a protective ball. He was a son of Durin, after all, and he had a deal to uphold. Even if it was the basest and most violating of transactions…he could give up this much in exchange for Fili's life. He would give up _anything_ to save Fili's life…even the Lonely Mountain itself.

Kili had been stripped down to the bare minimum of his clothing before being brought up…divested of everything but his blue tunic, trousers, and his small clothes. He had been ordered to climb into the bed and wait for Thranduil to come to him…which already seemed to be taking quite a long time. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Kili? Can you hear me, little one?" Thranduil's voice called from the other side of the chamber. Kili hadn't even heard him enter. Was there perhaps a secret entrance on the other side of the chamber? Whatever the case, his audience was here now…and he would have to perform…just as he'd promised.

"I can hear you…my Lord," he added softly at the last moment.

"Good. Let us begin, then," the voice said, and at his command, the curtain on the other side of the bed drew back, revealing the last sight on earth Kili would have ever wanted to see.

Thranduil was seated several feet from the bed, dressed in a thin robe that was barely a shade above transparent. This wouldn't have been so bad…were it not for the fact that Fili was positioned on the elf king's lap, bound and gagged and gazing at Kili with wide, pleading eyes…eyes red with tears.

"Fili!" he cried out, immediately moving to his knees. "What is the meaning of this, Thranduil?!" he demanded. "You promised me he wouldn't be harmed."

"And he won't be. I haven't done anything to him. I just thought you might enjoy it more if your precious brother joined in our little game. It seems to me he will enjoy this just as much as I will," the king said as he stroked Fili's blond hair. Fili turned away from him at this, his face coloring with shame. As he struggled to keep it together, Thranduil leaned down close to him, mouth right next to his ear. "Besides…our little golden boy will serve as a reminder of what's at stake…just in case you were having second thoughts."

"I won't back out, elf king," Kili snarled quietly, his voice bitter. "I will do what was agreed on…and nothing more."

"Of course, of course…so let us get to it, then, shall we? Remove your clothing, princeling."

Kili hesitated several moments…but it took only one look at Fili to strengthen his resolve. Moving slowly, he slipped his tunic over his head, setting it aside. Then he undid his belt, peeling his trousers from his body. Thranduil stopped him, though, when he reached for his small clothes.

"Not those. I'd like you to start with them on."

"All right," Kili began stiffly. "What would you like me to do…my Lord?"

"Just do what you normally would. Show me how you pleasure yourself. What arouses you? What ignites bliss in that slender body? Who do you dream of when you touch yourself? Is it _him?_ " Thranduil pressed, raising his knees so that Fili was shifted slightly in his lap. Fili shut his eyes, unable to stop the whimper of protest.

Kili said nothing to the insinuation. One way or the other, it was none of the elf's business. As one hand moved to cup his sex through his small clothes, the other trailed up his chest, beginning to play with his right nipple. At first, he kept his eyes closed, groaning quietly as he brought the sensitive nub of flesh to hardness, creating a gentle line of excitement down to his groin, which began to react in his hand.

"Kili," Thranduil started, a hint of mocking in his voice. "I want you to look at me while you touch yourself."

"Why?" Kili hissed as he continued to rub himself.

"Because I want you to see how much I enjoy this. What's the point of any of it if _I'm_ not enjoying myself?"

"Fine," Kili muttered, forcing his eyes open, meeting Thranduil's piercing blue gaze as he moved his hand to his other nipple, gently stimulating it. All the while, he could feel himself growing harder in his hand.

Once he felt his chest had had enough play, he slipped his hand down, moving it inside his small clothes and beginning to stroke his already heated flesh, struggling to keep the image of warm eyes and soft lips in his mind as he stared into Thranduil's flinty blue eyes. Even now, he could see the king's breath coming faster.

"Pull them down," the elf king ordered, "but not all the way…only past your thighs."

Panting quietly, Kili nodded, using his free hand to shove his undergarment down, exposing himself to the king. Part of him felt nauseous to see Thranduil watching him while the other half fought to hold onto his arousal…golden skin…the tickle of a beard against his face…soft, loving words at his ear…lovely golden hair caught in his fingers…He rubbed himself all the harder, rutting gently against his own hands as his body began to shake.

Fili, against his better judgment, couldn't quite help looking at his brother, his interest drawn by the tiny sounds Kili was making, mewling and whimpering as he drew himself closer and closer to orgasm. His situation wasn't helped by the fact that he could feel Thranduil growing hard against his ass. The elf king began to pant even harder as he watched, rutting almost imperceptibly against his body. Driven by the stimulation and the sight of his brother's naked body, he felt himself begin to grow hard, as well. Even though he couldn't bear the thought of what was happening to them, he knew it wouldn't take much more than this…the sight of Kili like this…to make him come.

_Kili…I'm sorry…so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

Kili smiled briefly at him, catching the apology and the love in his eyes when his gaze briefly flickered down to his…but almost immediately, his dark eyes were fixed back upon the hungry eyes of the king. Nearly losing his arousal, he jerked himself even harder, rutted a little bit more, panted and cried out. He _had_ to finish this.

It was actually Fili who came first; enflamed by the sight of Kili pleasuring himself, he just couldn't help it. With a cry muffled by his gag, Fili emptied himself in his small clothes, soaking the cloth with his hot, sticky seed. With another cry of shame and horror, he slumped in the elf king's lap, as defeated as if the elf had run a sword through his heart.

It was the sight of Fili coming that finally allowed Kili to climax, spilling all over his hands with a strangled cry. As he collapsed in on himself, hunching over the shameful semen that now coated his hands and thighs, he barely managed to keep his eyes up, somehow maintaining eye contact with Thranduil. At the sight of him, small and helpless on his bed, Thranduil came with a groan. Fili could feel the heavy, damp pulse of it through the king's robes. Almost immediately, Thranduil shoved him off his lap, leaving him crumpled on the floor.

"Thank you for the lovely show, my little princes. The guards will take you back to your cell. You had best hope your uncle doesn't find out about our little dalliance," Thranduil taunted them before withdrawing to another area of his chamber.

"Fili!" Kili cried out, immediately leaping off the bed and running to his brother. He didn't bother to untie him before pulling him into his arms. "I'm sorry…sorry you had to see that…but he was going to _kill_ you!"

"I know," Fili said softly, tears falling from his eyes as he buried his face in his brother's shoulder. "It's just… _I_ should have protected _you_ …not the other way around."

"Only _I_ was the one he wanted. I know you would have done it for me, too. It's all right. It's all right. It's over now. I won't tell Thorin if you won't," Kili said, unthinkingly pressing a gentle kiss to his brother's ear.

"Never," Fili whispered back, leaning into his brother's loving touch. It was far from all right. They both knew that. They would need to talk when this was all over, but for now, while they waited for the elves to come for them, all they could do was cling to each other, each protecting their beloved in the only way they knew how.


End file.
